It wasn't a Dream
by dem bones
Summary: While dropping by the Three Broomsticks, Lily finds herself catapulted to the Founder's Era and pursued by Lucius Malfoy. Will Lily find love? Will she ever get back home? GG/LLP and implied SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It wasn't a Dream

Author: dem bones

Genres: Adventure/Romance

Pairings: Godric/Lily Luna/Lucius love triangle, Blaise/Tracey, Seamus/Cho, Harry/Firenze, Draco/Terry

Summary: While dropping by the Three broomsticks, Lily finds herself catapulted to the Founder's Era and pursued by Lucius Malfoy. Will Lily find love? Will she ever get back home?

Warnings: Het, implied slash.

A/N: Written for the 'Odd couple Contest' by Aaliona. FYI, I'm not going to pretend I know anything about the Founder's Era so read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

"Did you hear about Malfoy?" Seamus asked Hannah who was tending to the Three Broomsticks.

"Depends which Malfoy you are talking about?"

"Y'know the one who keeps up with the news."

"Oh you mean Draco's old man, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I heard he just finished serving his sentence in Azkaban."

"Neville dropped by earlier to tell me about it. How's Cho?"

"She's fine I guess. Ever since the divorce she always seems to prattle on about how Jerry treated her better."

"She might be a little desperate. The two of you haven't eloped in a while have you?"

"Hey, I have a life to and it's not just to cuddle with her whenever she feels like it."

The sound of footsteps echoed pattered in the pub.

Seamus turned to remove something out of the air. It was an invisibility cloak.

"Mr Finnagan? How did you know I was here?" The burning red hair of Lily Potter shimmered amongst her flush angry face.

"Lily, what are you doing around here? Aren't you a little young to be roaming around the pub."

"I'm almost 16 years old, Mr. Finnagan."

"You scold her but not me?" The blonde spawn of Draco Malfoy asked angrily.

Seamus had the gall to laugh.

"Why would I care about a Malfoy?"

Lily and Scorpius took a seat next to Seamus.

"Where's Rose?"

"She's sick." Scorpius said sadly. "Al, is taking care of her for now."

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say he holds a fancy towards her."

"The two of them are close relatives." Scorpius said. "And I trust Al."

Just then a cool breeze drifted over the middle-aged man causing him to shiver and Seamus turned. Seemed Blaise happened to be gallivanting nearby.

"Blaise." Seamus growled maliciously.

Blaise Zabini was next to a beautiful lady with curly black hair and large golden hooped earrings.

"Pleased to meet you too, Finnagan. How's Cho doing by the way?" Blaise asked non-chalantly sitting on a seat next to Seamus.

The woman joined him.

"None of your business, Blaise."

"Heard the two of you aren't doing so well. Just last week she told me that she dropped by an apothecary nearby to pick up some potions. Any idea what she would use them for?"

"How the h-l would I know?" Seamus grumbled.

"Would you like a butterbeer, Lily?"

"Of course, I would. Thank you, Hannah."

On the corner of her eye, she spotted a copy of the Daily Quibbler a couple seats away on the other side of the table and leaned over Scorpius to have a glimpse as Hannah delivered her bottle of butterbeer.

The main article talked about Lucius getting released from Azkaban.

"Mr Finnagan." Lily asked interrupting the feud between Blaise and Seamus. "Who's Lucius Malfoy?"

"He's my grandfather." Scorpius said.

"That's Malfoy's old man." Seamus explained.

"I heard he was once quite an attractive guy." Blaise said it smoothly in a teasing tone, reaching down to pinch the bottom of his date.

She flushed a vibrant red.

"Affligo." She said pointing her wand at Blaise.

Blaise stumbled into Seamus before getting pushed backwards onto the stone floor.

Luckily the man managed to land on his elbows. Scorpius and Lily looked down at him unamused.

"Say, you look awfully familiar. You wouldn't happen to be Tracey Davis, would you?" Seamus asked the woman.

She flushed, clearly embarrassed. "No, I'm not. Why would I ever want to have a date with Blaise Zabini?"

"You're not very convincing y'know?" Seamus grinned.

Lily looked on amused as she took a swig of her butterbeer that was sitting there next to Seamus' bottle of firewhiskey.

Just as suddenly Lily found herself feeling a little bit woosy.

"Lily, are you feeling alright?" Scorpius asked from beside her.

Lily turned and was overcome with a bout of dizziness.

"Lily, Lily!" Scorpius' voice seemed to fade into blackness as she lost consciousness.

LLP

When she came to, Lily realised she was sprawled on a fancy looking bed wrapped in blankets of soft fabric that itched her nose.

She remembered receiving a letter from her father warning her to bring an umbrella in preparation for the horrid weather. It figured she would wake up to the beginnings of a cold.

"Good morning, it's about time that you woke up."

Lily was startled at the sight of a broad man with short shoulder length red hair. He had a thin hairy beard and a moustache.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked drawing closer.

"Stay away from me." Lily said before screaming her lungs out trying to move further up the bed.

"It's alright. I found you unconscious. You appeared to be having a fever so I brought you here." He explained.

"Fever? I was fine, I just had a little too much butterbeer."

"Budderbear?"

"Butterbeer, what's the matter with you? If you are from around here, you should at least know what butterbeer is?"

"I have not a clue what this 'butterbeer' is. I must admit though that it sounds like a most delightful remedy to satisfy my tastes. It is a strong drink, yes?"

"You talk funny."

"You had a wand with you so I assume you're a witch?"

"I'm certainly not a muggle." Lily retorted in disgust.

"I assume this butterbeer of yours is a drink of some sort." The man asked.

Lily nodded.

"Someone must have slipped poison in your drink."

"Why do you say that?"

"You were running a fever for a good old day."

"How do I know you weren't the one who slipped some in my drink?"

"You would have never received the antidote if it happened that way."

"Who are you anyway?" Lily pulled the covers away. "What's your name? You don't look familiar to me."

"My name is Godric Gryffindor. I live out here in the Black forest. You were lying unconscious outside my home."

"You're one of the Founders of Hogwarts." Lily said before she stopped herself.

"Hogwarts? What's that? Some kind of guild or something."

"It's a school, a school where you learn magic."

"You said I was a founder of this school?"

"Yes."

Godric sighed. "You must be mistaken. I'm not cut out to do those kind of things."

"Why? Just what kind of person are you?" Lily asked curiously.

"I left the Wizarding World to be at peace with myself. You'll never believe I used to be a master of thievery. After scrounging a weekly treasure, I'd find myself drunk at the local pub in Knockturn Alley. One day though, Ebenezer almost got a hex in on my pissed ass. That taught me real quick." Godric said as he left the room. Lily assumed he was busy getting something because it probably was about an hour later that he returned leading a doe into her room.

The doe had reddish brown fur with white spots near it's hindquarters. It's front leg was wrapped in leaves, held together by a stick.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She was nearly killed by a couple of hunters."

"So you rescued her."

"I kept her here for a while however this is no place for a wild animal."

"So you let her go free. Surely the hunters would have found her eventually."

"No, they never did. Before I picked up this injured doe, I spotted her trotting through the forest with her mate. He happened to take a shot with an arrow through his abdomen. I was too late to save him but I managed to take some blood for my own use."

"You can use deer blood for potions?"

"Of course you can, but it's not why I collected it's blood. I created a blood ward around this home. There is no way any muggle much less a wizard could pinpoint where my home is located." Godric explained. "Amazing isn't it. It's a new piece of magic I created myself. I call it the Fidelis charm."

"My father was protected by the fidelis charm when he was younger. There was a dark lord from our time who was after my father." Lily explained. "My grandmother can cast a patronus that looks like a doe and my father has a patronus that looks like a buck. I heard my grandfather had a patronus like a buck as well."

"What's a patronus?"

"It's a piece of magic that protects us from dementors and lethifolds."

"That's a rather convenient spell."

"I don't know how to conjure a patronus though. It's very hard to master that kind of magic." Lily said shyly.

"What do you have?"

"What do you mean."

"Do you have any gold?"

"I have a knut." Lily said taking out the bronze coin.

Godric took it from her before looking it over.

"This is solid bronze. Maybe I could sell it to the blacksmith. Merlin knows he could use it."

"What did you intend to use the gold for?"

"You could use some spare robes."

"Wizards still use galleons, sickles and knuts right?"

"I've never heard of such currency. We use Gold, Silver and Bronze."

"Bronze doesn't sell for much. At least with a knut I might be able to get a decent set of robes. Surely the inflation shouldn't be too bad in this time period."

"No, no it would be useless. I could get a good deal selling it off as scrap metal."

Before Lily could retort, Godric pocketed the knut.

LLP

"You can grab hold of my arm in case you feel uncomfortable." Godric said as they entered Knockturn Alley.

A couple of ugly witches gave Lily, horrible stares. One woman had a long nose protruding from her face like a beak. She found herself fascinated by the big green wart upon her nose.

Turning towards Godric she was almost frightened at the prospect that he had disappeared to leave her in the alley til she saw him quickly pacing through the crowd of knarly figures.

Lily ran up towards Godric and grabbed his arm for protection.

Eventually they made their way towards a stone building aired out with a stick roof. Smoke began to seep from the ceiling as a man began to craft metal near a fire.

"Hey Axe."

"Hey Godric. What are you doing here today?"

"I've got my hands on some scrap metal that I want to sell. I need some money to buy this lass some nice robes."

Godric handed over a tied brown bag. Axe unraveled the bag and was fascinated by the contents.

Lily saw a couple of pebbles, her knut standing out from the rest.

"That's solid bronze." Axe said.

"How much will you give me for it?"

"10 gold pieces."

"15."

"11."

"14"

"13, final offer."

"Fine."

Axe took out a similar brown bag and counted out 13 gold pieces to put into Godric's hands.

"That's it."

"Then we'll have to part ways for now."

"I'll see you, Godric."

A couple of buildings away there was a stand with a plump lady in lavender robes.

She grasped on to Lily's hand.

"Come with me, you have to try these robes. They fit you well."

For some reason unable to resist the pull, Lily was dragged out of her robes and the woman helped her into some fine black robes.

"Looks good on you."

"I have about 2 more sets."

"12."

At the end Godric managed to strike a deal with getting 12 sets of robes for 6 gold pieces.

Next they stopped by the shoe makers.

Godric had got her a pair of black boots, agile and perfect for roaming around rough terrain.

Then the two made their way back to the forest.

"I'm going hunting. I suggest you stay here for a while." Godric said as Lily sat on the edge of the bed.

Later that evening he had returned, Lily ran to the door and spotted Godric with a knife and a dead rabbit in his hands.

"Are you going to skin it?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Then I'm going to stew it."

Lily ran back in her room. She didn't want to witness Godric skinning the rabbit. The very idea sickened her.

That evening she starved.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Clementine is pronounced 'Clementeen.'

Chapter 2.

"I want to go to the forest." Lily said.

"Why?"

"I was planning on asking you because I wanted to find some ingredients for a concoction I'm trying to make and I know it would be too dangerous to travel by myself."

"What do you plan on making?"

"I need colours. I want to paint and I usually use natural ingredients."

"Never have I seen a lady go out of her way, looking in the forest for ingredients in order to make paint for the sake of art." Godric scoffed.

"I'm bored. If I must stay here for a while I could at least remain entertained."

"You hardly make yourself useful."

"What do you expect from me?"

"Clean this house. Everything what a lady is supposed to do."

Lily scoffed as Godric took a bag made of hallow skin with a set of arrows and wore it across his shoulder.

When he turned, Lily saw he placed a long silver sword in the leather sheath that he wore around his waist.

"Let's go." Godric said as he grabbed his bow on the way out the door.

Once inside the forest, Lily began to scan the plants that lined the ground.

After a while, Godric seemed to be getting impatient.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a kind of murky coloured plant. A red colour, it isn't particularly bright and it's rather dull almost a muddy colour."

"I believe I know of a couple of plants that you might be looking for. There is Redwald and Woodbarrell. Redwald is a little bit lighter than Woodbarrell but the latter is rather dark in colour."

"Where's the Woodbarrell?"

"On the other side of the forest."

Upon following Godric further into the forest, Lily noticed that the boots that he had bought her were easier to move in compared to her shoes.

When she had arrived, walking around often caused her shoes to sink in the mud. She didn't want to think of the prospect of being caught off guard and the boots made her agile on her feet. If someone attacked her, she would be able to think fast on her feet and move out of the way. The thought made her feel relieved.

"I've found it."

Lily ran towards the man who was staring at a couple of trees which barely stood a foot from the ground.

"Are these trees?" She asked.

"Not quite. This is Woodbarrell, they're shorter than easier to pick as well." Godric explained as he pulled the small treelike plant from the ground. "Come here."

Lily drew near as Godric rubbed the thin trunk against her arm.

A dark brown colour appeared on her arm.

"Is that what you're looking for."

"No, I'm looking for something a bit lighter."

"The only other plant I could think of would be the Redwald. Problem is it's a very poisonous flower."

LLP

"Where do we find Redwald?"

"It's like dark shadowy places, needs a lot of room to grow, the only place it can grow wildly is on solid rock."

"We have to go deeper into the forest don't we?" Lily said shuddering with chills.

"The thought seems to chill you to the bone. We could always turn back y'know."

"Why, I'm not scared." Lily said bravely.

"Then let us rest for a while before we proceed. I want to prepare for anything and my weapons could use a bit of sharpening." Godric said as he sat upon a stone rock.

Lily knelt down to examine the plants nearby.

After the two were ready to continue their journey, Godric saw with utter fascination that Lily had gathered more plants.

He recognised the Moonhallow, Greenford and the Snowmoor in her hands.

As the two walked deeper in the forest they stopped just outside the entrance of a cave.

She looked beside her. Godric seemed to hesitate for a second. He turned to look behind him.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard a rustling in the trees."

Suddenly Lily was pushed to the ground.

"LOOK OUT."

An arrow landed in the ground dangerously close to the duo.

Lily looked up, stunned with the pain from the scrapes on her elbows and legs.

In the trees, Lily caught sight of a man with long blondish grey hair and steelly eyes.

"Malfoy?" She gasped with horror.

"I see you've heard about me." The man said. "Did my grandson fill you in?"

He dropped from the trees walking towards them.

"How did you get here?" Lily asked in confusion.

"This blue jewel, I believe it comes from the ring that your father gave to your mother. It's a family heirloom." The man flashed the blue jewel in front of her.

"Where did you get that? Mum, would never give her ring to you."

"I killed her and I will do the same to you." He said flashing his wand.

"Get out of the way." Godric said ramming into Lily as a green light passed them by.

Lucius struck with another spell and quickly Godric conjured a shielding charm wandlessly as he sat up.

"Lily, run." He called out to Lily desperately turning to see if she was alright.

Lily got to her feet and quickly ran deep into the forest cloaked by the darkness of the trees and their shade.

As the duel continued between Godric and Malfoy, Lucius had managed to hit him straight into a hedge of Redwald and was left with grave injuries upon allowing a couple of hexes to hit him.

Managing to sneak between a tree and a couple of stones, Godric carefully scanned the trees for Malfoy.

The wizard was stealthy and was quite extensive with his knowledge of magic. Never had he seen a wizard wealthy enough to afford his own wand. Wandmakers were a rare to find, and never sold their wares to just any wizard.

The precision of the spell was quite exact and he was certain that he'd never in his life see a wand quite like that one.

Carefully, Godric aimed his bow towards a spot in the middle of the trees and released the arrow. In less than a minute a body hit the ground with a loud thump.

Godric cast a counterspell on the cloaked body.

"How did you know I was there?" The man grimaced as he held his injured leg close to his body.

"You shoved me straight into that Redwald hedge." Godric explained. "The plant contains a poison that causes you to see things that you couldn't see normally because of this I was able to sense your body heat among the trees. This comes with horrible side effects, my body will eventually shut down unless I can find an antidote."

"Pity." Lucius said with a malicious grin.

"I'd worry more about yourself, Lord Malfoy." Godric said.

Running mindlessly in the forest, Lily soon became aware she was roaming deeper and deeper into the forest.

Panting out of breath, she decided to rest in order to carefully think things through.

Nothing about this part of the forest seemed familiar. She was lost.

LLP

The trees began to rustle unveiling a large grey werewolf. It howled painfully, before sniffing the air.

The werewolf lunged for Gryffindor, Godric swiftly dodged it's teeth.

Couple of large paws struck the man before he could conjure a proper defence and he hit the ground painfully four clawmarks across his face.

It turned to growl at Lucius who slowly backed away from the menacing creature.

Godric lay prone waiting for the werewolf to retreat. It ran straight into the darkness of the forest in Lily's direction.

He knelt on his hindquarters to gather some pebbles before standing to take aim at the werewolf.

The man began to throw the pebbles at the werewolf which turned at the slightest provocation with a malicious snarl.

Godric began to lead the werewolf to the opposite side of the forest.

Lucius meanwhile was left to embrace his injured leg. Lily appeared from the rustle in the trees.

"Why are trying to kill me? Why did you kill my mother?" She asked distraught.

"It isn't your concern. I have my own ambitions as for what I do." Lucius said wincing at the pain in his leg.

A loud howl permeated the air from nearby.

"Is that a werewolf?"

"I thought Gryffindor lead it to the other part of the forest."

"Then that must be it's 've got to get out of here." She said drawing near enough to attempt to lift Malfoy to his feet.

"I don't need your help I could get up by myself."

Lily paled at the sight of the werewolf that drew closer to them. Luckily Malfoy hadn't been staring at the monstorous creature with hungry gleaming eyes, the man wasn't even shivering with fear.

Rummaging through her thoughts, Lily cast a spell to divert stun the werewolf for a while. Her father had taught her the spell after he had broken up with her mother.

"Expelmonstrum."

A bright white light blinded the werewolf as Lucius got up to his feet limping towards the cave.

Spotting Lucius vanishing into the cave, Lily turned running into the cave grateful for easier to move around in robes.

LLP

_Before he had attended his first year at Hogwarts, his father had been standing in the train station alongside his younger sister._

_Looked like his father had got her a new dress._

_"Say goodbye to your brother, Clementine." His father said. "Looks like he's off to Hogwarts for a new school year."_

_He remember her smile. Never was his father able to tell that it was just as shallow as her personality._

"Are you alright?" Lily asked as she knelt down to sit next to him.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern." Lucius said with a grimace and began to hug his injured leg closer to himself.

"Look, Aunt Hermione taught me some healing magic. At least let me treat your wounds." Lily said reaching for the arrow.

"Don't touch it." Lucius snapped enraged.

"I'm not going to touch it." Lily said. "Just seeing it gives me the creeps."

"You seem very oblivious to the situation here. How do you know the moment that I'm healed that I won't kill you."

"You won't. If you do my father will find you and personally make it his goal to end your life."

Lucius snorted. "How gullible. Do you really think I'm that stupid? As long as Gryffindor lives your father would be able to discover what happen to his daughter if I were to kill you now."

Lily met his gaze.

"You look almost exactly like my sister." He said. "The red hair...she had brown eyes..."

"My eyes are green." Lily said.

"Yes, exactly like your grandmothers. Snape used to tell me about her almost everyday. The resemblance between the two of you is uncanny."

"Is that why you killed my mother?" Lily asked.

"I have my own reason as to why I want to kill you and your mother. It is not necessary that you know."

"So it was revenge against your sister." Lily said cheekily. "Not to worry it's completely justified. It's against my ideals but if you need to feel some satisfaction by killing women that look exactly like your sister then I won't stop you."

Lucius chuckled. "You're quite an optimist aren't you?"

"I see the two of you took this time to become better acquainted." A merry voice echoed in the cave.

Lucius flinched but Lily turned upsurprised to see Godric unharmed.

"You appear uninjured. Did you happen to find the antidote for your little problem?" Lucius asked with cockiness.

"That is not the concern of yours to question my predicament." Godric said gruffly as he drew near the blonde and helped him to his feet.

Lily saw that Godric was helping Lucius walk out from the cave.

"Stay close, don't wander too far, Lily." Godric said and Lucius groaned as the pain through his leg became excruciating.

Eventually the three entered Godric's cabin in the forest. Godric emptied the plants that they had picked earlier and set them on a stone table.

Lucius was expelled on the bed in Lily's room.

"Do you know of a spell that can vanish this arrow from Lord Malfoy's leg?" Godric asked turning towards Lily.

"None."

Godric waved his arm and the arrow pulled back from the wound causing Lucius to scream in pain before becoming unconscious.

Lily conjured a healing spell on the bloody wound.

"What did Malfoy mean when he asked you about an antidote to your problem?" Lily asked. "He didn't mean-you came in contact with the Redwald didn't you?"

"I did."

He saw she looked at him with wide eyes filled with worry.

"Look don't worry about it, I'll just drop by Rowena's Castle and ask her to brew an antidote."

LLP


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Late that evening, Godric had sent his letter to Rowena through his owl, Julius. Lily marveled at his horned owl.

"My father once had a snow owl."

"What did he call him?"

"He told me that his name was Hedwig."

"How did it die?"

"A couple of dark wizards killed it. My father was devastated."

"That's a pity."

Throughout the week, Godric and Lily would have these small talks slowly getting to know each other and after three days, Lucius had left their company insisting he had bigger fish to fry.

At the end of the week, Godric had received a response from Rowena.

It appeared that Salazar was hosting a dinner party at his Castle. Regretably Rowena had said that she was obligated to attend with her husband. Unfortunately Godric would have to drop by to receive the antidote to the poison running through his body.

For the past several days, the pain had began to get excruciating. At first there was pain at the edge of his fingertips and his toes. Now his legs were numb to the point that he couldn't stand on them for too long.

He sat close to Lily who was occupied painting on a piece of parchment. At the corner of his eye he saw that she was trying to paint a picture of the injured doe.

"Beautiful."

"Do you really think so?" Lily asked turning towards him and grabbed a hold of his arm. Her face was flushed and she seemed a little insecure.

"Yes, the colour is perfect for it's fur." Godric said, the hand that held him making him feel quite secure.

"Are you alright, Godric?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Your skin in a little cold."

"I received a letter from Rowena. She's attending a dinner party tonight. Will you come?"

"Certainly." Lily replied.

LLP

Upon their arrival in the Castle, Godric greeted Salazar.

"Who's the name of your lady friend, Godric?"

"I believe she is the heir to the family of Potter."

"Pleased to meet you, madam." Salazar said reaching for her hand and placing a kiss on her palm.

Lily flushed in embarrassment.

"Come along, darling." Godric said and the two met up with Rowena who was dancing with her husband.

"Rowena." Godric bowed.

Lily followed with a curtsy of her own.

"Who is your ladyfriend, Godric?"

"Lily, Lily Potter."

"Oh, an heir of the Potter family." Rowena asked before addressing Gryffindor's concern. "Me and my husband managed to brew an antidote for your problem, Godric."

She handed Godric a violet-coloured potion.

"If you don't stay for a while, Slytherin will get mad." She explained. "You should finish it up and have a dance with your ladyfriend."

Godric chugged down the potion.

Instantly Lily could sense a newfound confidence in the broken man.

Together, they danced for hours. It wasn't til nearly the middle of the night that Lucius cut in.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" Lucius asked, taking Lily forcibly by the hand and began dancing with her.

Lily was startled at the fury among Godric's face. His face was flush, wilting as he turned away.

It appeared Godric seemed to have a warm spot for Lily.

While Lily looked upon Godric, Lucius cut in.

"Now is not the time to think of pursuing romantic entanglements."

Lily turned to face him with a hard gaze, "What are you talking about?"

"Staying here has addled your brain. Your father would be worried sick about you."

Since when do you care whether I'm safe or not?" Lily asked enraged.

"Trust me, the fate you have in store the longer that you stay here is not a fate I would like to see."

"You just want to take my happiness away."

Lucius growled, smirking before saying.

"If you change your mind, meet me outside your cabin tomorrow morning...alone."

Lily almost punched his face at the extreme cockiness.

"I believe that's enough, Lord Malfoy." Godric said escorting Lily away from her final dance for the night.

LLP

"Lily." Godric said once the two had entered the house.

"Godric?"

The man pushed her against the stone walls of his home and thoroughly kissed her. A rough wirely beard tickled her face as he pulled away.

Lily saw he was blushing.

"I'm sorry. It seems I've had these feelings for you for awhile now but I was under the impression that you were being wooed by Lord Malfoy."

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"The two of you seemed so close."

"How did you know that I'm not being wooed by Lord Malfoy?"

"I saw you with Lord Malfoy, I never believe I've seen you so angry since we've met."

With that Godric began to kiss her once more. She gasped at the intensity of it and a skillful tongue began to meet up with hers.

Lily groaned and as Godric pulled her closer, she could feel his hardness against her groin.

At first she wanted to pull away, the intensity of the man's feelings seemed to smother her but as he grinded against her she could feel her own arousal wet and luscious under her robes.

He pulled up her robes and removed her pants.

"Beautiful." The man murmured and Lily choked on a gasp as she felt embarrassed and exposed.

A mouth and skillful fingers prodded the area and Lily pulled her head back at the intensity.

"I must have you." The man said with a husky voice. His green eyes were dark with lust as he carried her to the bed in his rooms.

Godric began to reach under her robes to stroke her bosom causing a couple of gasps from Lily as she tilted her neck back.

He began to line her neck with kisses adoring her body like it was a fine piece of art.

Perfectly aligned to her body, he began to move. Panting and groaned at her wet, luscious warmth.

Lily groaned as the intensity grew and whited out at the pleasure. She found herself oddly satisfied with it and curling up next to Godric the two of them fell asleep.

LLP

"Lily." A voice cut in while she was asleep.

"Lily, I know you probably can't hear me but please wake up."

The voice sounded very familiar to Lily. She woke up.

"Who are you?" Lily asked but suddenly it became clear.

The voice it belonged to her father.

"Lily you must get up. Me and your mother are worried sick about you."

'But Mum is dead. Malfoy killed her.' Lily thought confused. The only way Lily could know for sure is if she met up with Malfoy.

Carefully she removed Godric's arms from her torso, slipped on her pants and put on her boots.

She turned to stare at Godric who seemed to be resting peacefully on the bed.

Lily walked out of his home and saw Lucius Malfoy outside. He turned to stare at her in disgust.

"You two gone and did it didn't you?"

"What I do and don't do is not your concern." Lily replied, looking at him as if she were ashamed and looked away in embarrassment. "I want to go back."

Lucius handed her the ring with the blue jewel.

"You need this more than I do."

Lily put on the ring and shrieked as intense pain began to wrack the lower half of her body.

Then she awoke.

The hospital wing, where she often found herself in her time, looked oddly foreign to her.

She really missed Godric. A part of her hoped that it was real.

"Lily are you alright. You're crying."

Lily turned towards her father and murmured weakily. "Dad."

Harry's somber mood brightened upon looking at her and lit up with relief and unease. Lily noticed the centaur sitting down beside him.

"I'm fine, Dad. Where's mum? Why is Firenze croucheting?"

"She left a while ago. I told Firenze what the medi-wizards said. They said you were in coma and someone there to provide comfort might ease you into reality." Harry explained.

"He never came home. He was always by your bedside, Lily." Firenze said and Harry scowled at him.

"Firenze insisted that he wanted to come along to care for me where you were still in a coma. At one point he decided to take up crocheting. He wanted to see if he could finish a blanket before you woke up."

Lily looked at Firenze's creation. The blanket looked about halfway done. Balls of yarn were everywhere.

"What happened?"

"You were in the middle of having a baby. It was a baby boy."

"You named him, Rick." Firenze added. "Do you want to hold him? Malfoy has him right now."

"Alright."

Lucius came in holding the baby.

"Why are you staring at me with such an intense look like I killed your mother or something." Lucius asked. "I assure you that your mother is still in one piece for the time being."

Harry scowled at him.

"Dad, I know I was sent to the hospital because I was having a baby but do you happen know who the father is?"

"I'm afraid the only person who knows that is Malfoy." Harry said.

Malfoy had his back turned.

"I believe that you know him as Godric Gryffindor."

"I thought that was only a dream."

"A dream?" Harry asked.

"I had this dream where I went to the Three Broomsticks with Scorpius and saw Mr Finnagan talking with Hannah about Cho and after I had a swig of butterbeer I found myself in the founder's era." Lily explained before pointing at Lucius. "You were there too. You talked about killing my mother because she looked alot like your sister."

"Clementine?" Lucius asked. "I may have been a murderer at some point but I'm not so obsessive as to kill someone because they look like that woman."

"So it was all just a dream?" Lily asked.

"A part of your dream happened in reality. You were sent back to the Founder's time and eloped with Gryffindor at some point and upon my arrival you were sent back into this time period."

"How do I know that you didn't perform the act yourself and just casted a memory charm on me to cover your tracks?" Lily asked.

"I-I-"

"Let's just say your father performed a spell that acts as a magical chastity belt over Mr Malfoy." Harry said and a part of Lily felt at ease.

Just then Draco had popped up in the room.

"So where's Terry?" Lucius asked.

"He's on auror duty with Greg." Draco said. "Potter, I just got through interviewing with your ex. You'll never believe the alibi she tried to give us."

"You mean Cho?"

"She tried to say my father gave her the poison. No doubt, she wanted to send him back to Azkaban." Draco said.

"Did she try to kill Seamus or something?" Lily asked.

"She tried to poison his drink." Draco said as if it were obvious. "Fortunately she wasn't successful because my father didn't give her a poison she gave him the memories of Gryffindor's wife."

Lily paled.

"And I happened to drink it accidentally didn't I? That's why I've fallen for him isn't it?"

"No." Lucius said. "I managed to extract those memories before you traveled back in time."

"Anyways Chang began to prattle on about how Finnagan would always complain about Zabini as if the two of them were something to be jealous about." Draco said. "And I like a proper gentlemen, blatantly placed my fingers in my ears to tune it out."

Lily turned to Lucius. "Stop, this isn't reality. Godric's back in time probably happy with his new wife while I'm a single mother with his kid. Godric's not here. I would have never choosen to leave without him."

Unnoticed by her a man with short red hair and green eyes entered the room.

"But I am here." Godric said.

Lily opened her tear laced eyes in shock.

"Why? How?"

"Because it wasn't a dream." Lucius said.


End file.
